Choclate dipped white feathers
by Moonlite tears
Summary: Clare and Eli, add a party and some drugs and viola!


"I hate you!" Clare shouted. Eli stopped dead in his tracks. They stood outside in the empty hall.

"No you don't. Please don't." Eli's voice shook. Clare had struck a nerve and she was happy about it.

"Were those the words of your long dead lover. I never guessed Romeo had a past, or for that matter a life." Clare sneered. She slouched back a little. The bell rang, but students had already formed around them.

"Shut up! You have no idea what your getting yourself into." Eli warned. He finally turn to face Clare.

"Yeah. Go ahead. 'Shut up! You don't know what your getting yourself into!'. Guess what, Eli! I'm not some small child anymore!" Clare yelled. In a flash Eli had Clare pinned to the wall. Suddenly aware of what he was doing; Eli stepped back and ran away.

"Coward!" Clare shouted after him. She heard a voice being cleared behind here and found Ms.O.

"Clare, to the office. Now." The teacher yelled. She groaned but did as she was told. People stared wide-eyed at her. Saint Clare was being sent to the office. Did Hell freeze over? When Clare arrived Eli was already sitting in the middle of the three tacky plastic chairs.

"You're kidding." Clare said. Eli gave her a look which was a mix of raised eye brows and a smirk.

"Never been to the office before? I know they call you Saint Clare but honestly?" Eli was now defiantly smirking.

"Save it." Clare snapped.

"For when? In the next ten years when you actually start to consider talking to me again?" Eli was serious now.

"Eli, Clare, my office please." Simpson finally came out to get them. Eli's boots dragged on the tiles while Clare's Mary Jane's clicked.

"I can't say I'm not surprised by you being here, Eli. But Clare Edwards?" Simpson laughed dryly. She rolled her eyes and glared at the floor.

"Can either of you explain what's going on here?" Simpson's outburst caused eli to flinch and Clare to jump.

"Ask miss little-"

"Shut up OK? I make a small mistake and you start freaking out."

"You call that simple? I'd like to see what you call small." Eli looked over at her. The pairs argument as confusing Simpson greatly.

"I said SHUT UP! You know me and pressure!" Clare looked away uncomfortable.

"Clare it's _simple_ to say no!" Eli rolled his eyes away.

"Did you say no?" Clare snapped. There was silence on Eli's part.

"Thought so." Clare smiled.

"You still could have said no!" Eli yelled.

"Oh my-Eli, you can't say you haven't." Clare glared back at him.

"I told that was a bad time for me!" Eli said deathly quiet.

"Are we done here?" Clare asked Simpson.

"I think so…" Simpson had the tables turned on him.

"Good. I have class." Clare grabbed her bag ignoring the goth.

"Who's the coward now?" Eli whispered. Clare stopped, she was about to slap him.

"Eli, I think you have to stay here." Simpson said.

"Witness Protection Service. Sweet." Eli said sarcastically.

"You should be thanking him." Clare said on her way out. She walked to English alone. Better to be alone and late than to be come with company, as her mother always said.

"Hope you have a good reason for being late, Edwards." didn't even look up.

"Um, me and Eli got called down to the office." Clare answered

"Not for PDA i hope." That caused the class to laugh. Why did she hate her all of a sudden.

"Actually no. We got in a fight. Any more questions? I' m dying to answer them." Clare snapped. She slammed down her bag. The teacher gave her a look.

"Go on with that and you'll get a detention ." gave her a questioning look which Clare returned with a 'Leave me alone!' look. She slumped down in her seat.

"What's up with you?" Adam asked from behind her.

"You don't want to know Adam. Just keep your head down." Clare whispered back.

"No whispering, Clare." said

"Are you kidding me? How did you hear that!" Clare snapped.

"Back to the office, Clare!" slammed down her pen. Clare groaned, rolled her eyes, and reluctantly got up and walked back to the office. She arrived just as Eli got out.

"Coward!" The pair yelled at the same time. They both walked past each other refusing to look at the other.

"Ah, Clare. To what do owe the pleasure to?" Simpson asked.

"Talking out in class. But for the record it was all 's fault, she was the one pushing my buttons!" Clare pouted in the chair across from the principle's desk.

"Why don't you just cool down in my office for the rest of the...45 minuet of school." Simpson offered.

"Thank you." Clare just collapsed into the chair. The bell couldn't of come any sooner. Clare was grateful to escape. But Eli's hearse cut off her short lived freedom.

"what do you want." Clare snapped.

"I'm not done with you." Eli said looking out the windshield. The passenger door was open.

"you coming, Clare?" Eli asked finally looking at her. And it was that look that got her in the car, it also was the same look that got her to the party.

"Fine." She growled. Clare got in slamming the door. She saw how that made Eli's flesh crawled. Mortly was his and he respected him as a human being.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" ELi asked looking out the windshield again as he pulled out.

"Nope." Clare smiled.

"Do you think I would openly admit to drugs in front of Simpson?" Eli asked as he drove.

"Do you think I would? Eli, he goes to my Church." Clare said.

"Eli, you do know that as my first and only encounter of drugs. you do know i wasn't me right?" Clare asked.

"No, really. Your stumbling and constant laughter didn't give it away." Eli was certainly laying on the sarcasm..and the guilt.

"Do you know what you took?" Eli asked.

"For the last time, Eli, no I don't know what I took!" Clare said exasperated.

"Uh, Eli. You just missed my house." Clare watched as they drove past her apartment.

"Detour?" Eli was focused on the road.

"An illegal one!" Clare snapped.

"Just wait." he smirked and Clare felt her chest tighten. Was she falling out of her grudge for Eli again! After that night she couldn't think they would evr get back back together. She means they broke probley the biggest rule she had been put under...a sudden brake jarred her from her thoughts.

"We are here.' Eli muttered. Clare's eyes rose and found they were at the bluffs. She sat back with disbelief. He had no idea that this was her favorite spot ever.

"How did you know?" Clare asked. The pair were still in the car, Eli had turned off the enigen though.

"Know what?" Eli smiled. It wasn't a smirk. It wasn't fake. Eli held a genuine smile. That melted the last of Clare's defenses.

"That the bluffs are my favorite place. My parents use to take me here but the stopped after my dad had to switch jobs." Clare said as she got out. Eli followed her and they sat upon a washed out swing set. It would look awkward by a passerby. An innocent girl with a goth boy, but for the two teens they shared a comfortable silence. Clare kicked her feet and the long grass tickled the exposed skin of her flats.

"I never wanted to fight. Never!" Clare stared down at her feet as she held onto the chains. She couldn't face him.

"And you think I did? Clare it killed me to hurt you. I only wanted to keep you safe but I couldn't." Eli's gaze feel upon Clare's hidden face. She looked up. They leaned in and kissed. The way they were tilted Eli could feel Clare's eye lases brush against his face.. They broke apart. Clare's features were still sad.

"I miss your smile, Clare." Eli said plainly. She smiled and blushed. Eli smiled back.

"Your smile lights up your eyes." God so much flirt.

"Eli, your embarrassing me!" Clare smiled wildly.

"Yeah, well your mother is gonna kill me if i don't get you home right now." Eli glanced at his gold watch. Clare looked at hers.

"Oh, wow the time." Clare leaped up."I hope i still have time to pull my queen of the world stunt?" Clare said jokingly. Eli laughed as she pulled him by the hand and to the cliff. She stood on the end and spread her arms out. Eli heard the crack before Clare and grabbed her around the waist tightly pulling her from the edge, but they both fell when the ledge fell. Eli grabbed the cliff side but that only slowed them the grip broke and they fell...

**some hell of a cliff hanger huh? reviews please! I need to know what you think of the fall of Clare and of the cliff? Pretty please! oh and by the way...I hate abc check1 its so stupid...**


End file.
